Per PAR guidelines, translational research projects are strongly encouraged. As such, the Partnership's Developmental Core is comprised of projects that together represent a multidisciplinary, translational research portfolio as defined by the NCI's Translational Research Working Group. Projects selected represent the T1 to T3 stages ofthe translational research continuum that emphasizes efforts to reduce, and ultimately, eliminate cancer health disparities.